Mirid
Mirid Highly militaristic society that wants to conquer the sector, the military machine however is very inefficient and corruption is rampant. Home Planet Miana Description Mirid are bipedal humanoid creatures with stark white skin. Their eyes can be many different colors. Their skin does not posses natural protection to large amounts of UV radiation, as a result many Mirid wear full body suits while conduction business abroad. While on Miana, they do not have to wear these suits due to the ash clouds that surround the planet, filtering the radiation. Society Fascist Military Dictatorship Rule by leader base only. Focuses heavily on patriotism and national identity. The leader(s) has the power to make things illegal that do not relate to nationalism, or increase belief in national pride. They believe their nation is based on commitment to an organic national community where its citizens are united together as one people through a national identity. It exalts nation and race above the individual and stands for severe economic and social regimentation, and forcible suppression of opposition.; Rule by an individual who has full power over the country. The term may refer to a system where the dictator came to power, and holds it, purely by force; but it also includes systems where the dictator first came to power legitimately but then was able to amend the constitution so as to, in effect, gather all power for themselves. In a military dictatorship, the army is in control. Usually, there is little or no attention to public opinion or individual rights. Current leader (DateStamp 2754) Grand General Nimo Watt History The Mirid species is known best for the Mirid Empire. The Empire emphasizes total unquestioning loyalty to the empire, and complete sacrifices for its prosperity. Massive amounts of effort goes into propaganda. However the highest expense is military spending. The Mirid Empire believes that if they can conquer the sector then they can then let their people live comfortably. They are highly motivated and a devastating presence in the sector. Even though they constantly prepare for battle, they know that if they are going to take the sector they would have to take it all very quickly. Something they currently cannot do so it keeps them at bay. Level of technology Advanced. The war-machine has pushed the Mirid into an industrial revolution. Massive amounts of ships and materials is produced by the empire. The sheer logistical challenge the Mirid Empire faces on a daily basis is incredible. A vast communication array network unites the empire and makes such a task possible. The Circadian Communication network is the lifeline of the Empire. It allows it to function and to do what it does. This network is always heavily guarded, and to hack into the network is worthy of capital punishment. Misc. The Mirid Empire is guided by the one idea that if they can rule everything there will be no war, no problems. This is what makes most of their citizens agree with what the military says. Special organizations Reclaimer Executioner Squads A military organizations that ends uprisings and servers as a specialist elite unit in conventional warfare. Mirid Underground Even though the Empire is vast there are those that challenge it. The Underground is mainly comprised of hackers, concentrating primarily on disabling the comm grid and knocking out key factories. Category:WIP Sector Category:Sentient species